For certain applications, it may be desirable to match trip data that describes trips to transportation network data that describes a network of transportation paths, such as a network of roads on a map. The trip data can include global positioning system (GPS) data that describes points along a path traversed by each trip. As an example, an automobile can collect a set of trip path points, which can be matched to a road network to determine roads that were traversed by the trip.
If a system has to perform mapping between a relatively large number of trips and road network data, a substantial processing burden is placed on the system, which can cause the mapping to be slow.